Maddy's Journal
by msheathermagick
Summary: My name is Maddy Shannon and this is my story about my journey getting to Terra Nova and everything that happens while i'm there..  sorry i'm horrible with summaries; story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

12/25/49

So I got this journal, diary whatever you want to call this for Christmas. Apparently I'm supposed to write in it every day and talk about my day to help deal with my depression. I'm smart but I really don't understand how writing in a diary is supposed to help me with anything. I mean if something horrible happens why would I want to write it down and relive the moment again if it's something I want to forget? Doesn't make sense to me but my mom is a doctor so maybe she knows a little more than I do.

Since this is my first entry I guess I should tell you about myself, my name is Madelyn Shannon, Maddy for short. My family consists of my parents; Jim and Elizabeth Shannon, my older brother Josh, and my younger sister Zoe. Technically Zoe isn't even supposed to be with us, with the whole Population Law saying that each family can only consist of 4 people, while our family clearly has 5. I guess that's kind of half true now since my dad isn't exactly living with us right now... since he went to jail for punching a cop when they tried to take Zoe. Honestly part of my kind of resents him for thinking so irrationally but at the same time he's my dad and I know he was just trying to protect our family so I can't hate him for that.

But enough about my dad, onto a more 'happy' subject Christmas... which was today. I got this journal and also some news from my mom that I'm actually really excited about... My mom got asked to go to Terra Nova, since she's a doctor and they're in need of doctors there so we're (josh, zoe and I) all going with her on the Tenth Pilgrimage. My brother isn't all that happy about it since he'll have to leave his girlfriend, Kara and Zoe is kind of quiet on the subject but I think that's because she doesn't know what to think since she's so young. But me, I can't wait to leave 2149 and go to Terra Nova. I mean you can actually BREATHE there like actual air and not get sick! And then their dinosaurs there, I mean sure I could be eaten by a dinosaur... but I'll be protected right? I mean I doubt they'd put a 16 year old girl out into danger...I'm sure I'll be safe inside.. And I mean anything has to be better than living in 2149 where you can't really go anywhere without a re-breather… I just wish my dad could somehow get out of jail to come with us. That's one thing that makes me not want to go because if we do and he can't go there's a chance that I'll never see him again. I said something to my mom about it but she told me not to worry and that everything would be fine…

Anyways it's getting late and I should probably head off to bed... Maybe I'll write tomorrow since this journal thing doesn't seem to be so bad... But we'll see…

* * *

><p><em><em>**_First; Thanks for deciding to read my story; its my first Terra Nova story so i hope you like it so far_**

******_Second; _****_it's obviou_****_sly going to be written as a journal in Maddy_****_'s POV; but it'll eventually have some dialouge and such as the story goes on.._**

**_Third; Which leads to my next thing; If you'd like me to continue with this story please Review; it doesn't have to be very long just let me know what you thought, if you want me to continue with the story, constructive criticism, really anything you'd like to say about the story. If i get like say 2 reviews i'll post another chapter ASAP (hopefully tomorrow)_**

**_Again Thanks for Reading & Please Review if you can :)_**

**_-Heather  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANK YOU to those that reviewed and As promised i got 2 reviews so here's the s**__**econd chapter :)**_

* * *

><p>1226/49

Well looks like its day two of this whole Journal thing... Today was interesting... The recruitment people for Terra Nova came over today and gave us 'evaluations' to make sure they we're emotionally stable enough to go to Terra Nova. They wanted to do them as soon as possible since apparently they forgot to mention to my mom that the Tenth Pilgrimage is going to be leaving in just a couple days so they wanted to get the evaluations done as soon as they could. They said they had most of them done already but since my mother was one of the last people chosen to go they had to do our last minute.

They were over for a couple of hours just asking us questions like: 'How do you feel about going to Terra Nova?', 'Do you have any concerns about going?'... Stuff like that. Like I said before I'm really excited about going but having them ask all these questions kind of made me nervous... I mean there are dinosaurs there... really dangerous dinosaurs called slashers that have talons on their tails that are so sharp that they could cut through your bone... I mean that fact alone just scares me... but I couldn't let the evaluators know that, I had to make them think that I'm really excited to go and I am, I'm just more nervous than they think or really anyone thinks. I didn't want to give them a reason for them to tell me that I couldn't go.

This opportunity isn't just given to everyone and the fact that our family was chosen to go makes it all the more special to me and I feel like I have to live up to these expectations and make sure I do all that I can to make sure that I can go. One thing that I'm pretty sure impressed them was my knowledge of Terra Nova and knowing things about it that most people don't know, like names and different facts about all the dinosaurs... stuff like that… TO me I guess it makes me feel better to know about what I'll be in for when I get there rather than just going there not knowing anything at all about the new environment I'll be living in…that my family will be living in.

My brother though was less than enthusiastic when the recruitment people came, I could hear them talking from outside the door and it kind of kills me that he doesn't understand the opportunity that we're being given and that he could care less that we were even chosen to go. Honestly I think if he were given the choice he would stay here in 2149 with his girlfriend Kara… but he doesn't have the choice, so I just hope he doesn't ruin it for all of us with his attitude in the evaluation.

I wish my dad could go though, it just makes me all the more doubtful that he won't be able to go since we're going to be leaving a lot sooner than I thought that we would and I have no idea how he would even be able to go since he's locked up in a jail cell with no way of getting out that I know of.. And I know my mom said that everything will be fine but watching her I can tell that she's probably just as nervous as I am about going and hoping that she'll be able to find a way to get dad there with us… I'm pretty sure she said she was going to visit him tomorrow so maybe she's going to talk to him to figure out a plan... I really don't know though... I'm just going to keep hoping for the best. Until next time...

* * *

><p><strong><em>H<em>****_ope you enjoyed the 2nd Chapter  
><em>**

**_Please Review with your thoughts! i love hearing your thoughts and every review is very appreciated!_**

**_For the next chapter i'll ask for just 2 reviews again_**

**_Thanks for Reading :)_**

**_-Heather  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

12/27/49

My dad is going to break out of jail and somehow get to Terra Nova with us! I don't know how he is, all I know is that my mom told us that she met with our father today and that they have a plan to get him out and that he'd meet us at the portal tomorrow.

So before I forget to mention it we were approved to go so we'll be going through the portal tomorrow to Terra Nova. I'm really nervous about especially now that we'll have to be looking out for our father and hope he doesn't get caught before he gets there. I honestly can't imagine being in Terra Nova without him. I mean I know he's been away for two years so I should be used to being without him but to me there's a huge difference from being a few miles away from each other compared to being in a completely different time period all together. At least here we have a chance of being a family again when he got out but if we went through the portal without him, that's basically saying well really never have our full family back together again

My mom keeps assuring me that I need to stop worrying. She says that he's my father and that he won't let us down, that he'll be there. I want to believe her I really do, I just scares me I mean he's always seemed invinicible to me and that he's able to do anything but sneaking out of jail and then sneaking into Hope Plaza to sneak into the line to get through the portal.. that seems impossible.. even for him. I mean there is going to be security everywhere.. and the odds of him getting caught are extremely high.. but he is my dad and if anyone can do it he can.

We're really counting on him to come through though because he has to bring Zoe through the portal.. Which is another snag in the whole plan. The recruitment people said that she wasn't allowed to go since she's technically illegal here in 2149 so they couldn't clear her to go. SO the only way she's gonna be able to get through the portal is if my dad can sneak out and sneak her through the portal with us…

I stop writing in my journal as I look up seeing my mom standing in the doorway of my room.

"hey mom.." I say trying to hide the nervousness I'm feeling

"Hey sweetie.. how are you feeling?" she asked me and I felt my throat start to tighten up.

"I'm fine mom.." I said and I knew that as soon as I said it that I didn't sound fine.

"you sure about that?" she asked me and I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"no.. I'm just nervous about tomorrow.." I told her and she came over to me pulling me into a hug

"I know your nervous sweetie but there's nothing to be nervous about…" I wanted to believe her when she said that but there was this nagging part of me that couldn't "everything is going to be fine. Your father will pull through, and well all be a family again once we get to Terra Nova."

"Yeah I guess your right" I mumbled out to her

"hey.. has your father ever let us down before..?" She asked me and I shook me head. I knew she was right, my father had never let us down before, and would do anything for us to make sure that things were okay for us. That' just the type of father he was, he would do anything for his family to make sure they were protected and safe.

"NO he hasn't.. but this time is different mom.. I mean how is he gonna break out of jail?" I asked her and looking into her eyes I could tell she was debating what to tell me..

"Look you'll just have to trust me when I say that he'll meet us there tomorrow… I can't tell you how but he's getting some help.. he'll be there okay.. I promise you he'll be there" She told me but by the tone of her voice it sounded more like she was trying to convince not just me but herself that he'd be there.

"okay mom I trust you" that was all I could mumble out to her and she just hugged me a little tighter and kissed the top of my head

"it'll be okay Maddy.." she whispered to me before pulling away from me "maybe you should get some rest.. it's gonna be a long day tomorrow and you need to be as rested as possible to get to Terra Nova" I nodded laying onto my bed

"Love you mom" I said to her before she left the room.

"Love you too Maddy" She said before she finally left the room

I then sat back up in my bed grabbing my journal to finish my entry..

12/27/49.. cont..

Everything is going to be okay.. I have to believe that everything is going to be okay, that my father will get out, and that he'll get Zoe and that he'll meet us at Hope Plaza and we'll all go through the portal together.. Everything will be fine that's what I keep telling myself even though my brain keeps shouting all the things that could go wrong.. I mean there's a lot that could go wrong... but I just have to think of the positive.. that I'll finally be out of 2149 and I'll finally be in Terra Nova the place that I'd been dreaming of going to for awhile now.. I just hope it's everything I've dreamt it would be and that I'll get the new start that I've been hoping for..

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here's an update :)<strong>_

__**_I only got one review for the last chapter so i hope people aren't losing interest in the story already, cause i promise the chapters should get longer and better as the story goes on..and there will be some eventually Mark/Maddy fluff stuff :)_**

**_For the next chapter to be posted i'd like at least 3 reviews.. but just know the more reviews i get the more motivated i'll be to post the next chapter :)_**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**

**_-Heather  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

12/28/49

I had to do a quick entry before we left to go; I barely slept at all last night, I was too worried about everything that could have gone wrong. I got up at like 6am this morning and just laid in bed thinking of everything that could go wrong. I did that for about an hour and then started packing up my bag to go. It was really hard to pack because there was so much I want to bring with me but we're only allowed one bag per person and I had to bring mostly clothes and other necessities with me.  
>It's kind of killing me actually that I have to leave most of my books behind and that they may be that last books I see for a long time since I doubt they have a book store in Terra Nova. So I'll be stuck with studying off my data pad for well the foreseeable future. But I guess I shouldn't complain that much since I'll have at least something to study and do homework with rather than nothing at all.<p>

There's another thing that scares me about being in Terra Nova. My grades have always been important to me and going to Terra Nova it seems like they'll basically be meaningless to most people since everyone's probably more worried about not getting eaten by dinosaurs then what our grades are in school. I mean I doubt they're going to care how smart you are as long as your useful doing something and that kind of freaks me out because other than being really book smart I'm not exactly good at anything else and I doubt they're looking for a freakishly smart teenager to take on a job in the labs or medical centers when they have people they are recruiting for the jobs.

I'm probably worrying too much but I mean they have to have something for me to do there... right? I mean I don't think they'd just bring all us teenagers there just to repopulate the place would they? I... probably not... they have to have a more useful purpose for us there that I just don't know about yet or maybe they do have a school there for us and I'm freaking out over nothing as usual..

Sorry I have to cut this short but we're about to leave... so wish me luck and next time i write I'll probably be in Terra Nova… SO until then…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this one is kind of short but i promise they'll get longer again..<em>******

**_Thanks so much for the reviews; they mean a lot to me and any critisism is very much appreciated; i'm always open for more ideas on how to make my writing better so thanks for the reviews and letting me know what you think :)_**

**_I know it's lacking in the Mark/Maddy department right now but i promise there is some mention of Mark in the next chapter :)_**

**_I have the next one chapter written already so 3 reviews and i'll post it tomorrow or later tonight depending how fast i get them._**

**_Anyways Thanks for Reading!_**

**_-Heather_**


	5. Chapter 5

Terra Nova; Day 1

I'M IN TERRA NOVA! I really never thought I'd actually be saying this but I'm really in Terra Nova. Well not just me but my whole family... yes my whole family including my dad and Zoe. My dad came through and made it through the portal with us. It wasn't easy and he almost got caught but he's here and that's all that matters right now... well that and I'm in Terra Nova. I have to say though it was really weird seeing him for the first time in two years while he was in jail. I swear when he was coming towards us I almost didn't recognize him. When we got to Terra Nova though they almost kicked him out but apparently Commander Taylor found something for him to do so they're letting him stay. He's also letting Zoe stay too since he doesn't really care about the population laws here. I have to say I'm liking Commander Taylor so far even if he kind of scares me.

But Terra nova is just more than I ever dreamed it would and more. It's so different here; I can actually see the sun and breathe outside without getting sick. I never realized how bad off 2149 was until we came here. I mean I knew it wasn't good but I never realized how bad things had really gotten. The fact that so many people in 2149 and even before our time that will never actually get to experience this kind of makes me sad. They'll never know what it's like to breathe fresh air or see real live plants or have 'real' fruit that we don't have to search for days for.

And then there's the place we get to live in, it's really nice and has way better living conditions than where we used to live. It's a little small since it's only supposed to hold 4 people and we have 5 but we're making it work for us. I'm sharing a room with Zoe and Josh and our parents have their own rooms as well.

Speaking of them we're supposed to be going to an orientation for school tomorrow and I'm really hoping this guy will be there. His name is Reynolds or I think that might be his last name but I'm not quite sure yet since I haven't been able to ask anyone, but everyone at the portal was calling him Reynolds so I guess that's what I'll have to calm him for now. Anyways Reynolds is one of Commander Taylor's soldiers and just happened to be the one assigned to show us to our new home in Terra Nova. On the way to our home he gave us a mini tour of a few other things in Terra Nova like Commander Taylor's office/home, the market, and the medical center. He seemed a little serious at first trying to stay professional on the job but about halfway there I swear I saw him looking at me... but that's just probably my wishful thinking. I mean a gorgeous guy like him would probably never give a girl like me a second look. I mean he probably already thinks I'm weird since I was basically staring at him the whole way to our home… But I couldn't help myself I mean the guy isn't hard to look at, with his blue-green eyes and a killer smirk that would win any girl over… who could resist him? Obviously not me but with my luck he probably already has a girlfriend... I mean really how could he not. But maybe I'll get lucky and he'll be at the orientation tomorrow and want to talk to me... yeah I'm probably dreaming but hey maybe he will...Anyways I think I'm gonna head off to sleep.. Maybe dream of Reynolds... ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so i wasn't planning on uploading this til tomorrow or well later today since its 2am but since it's New Years Eve i wasn't sure if i'd have time to do it so i'm upload it now :)<em>**

**_-Finally some mention of Mark :) and i'm fairly sure every chapter from now on should have some mention of Mark in it :)_**

**_-Again Thank you to all that reviewed; they really mean a lot to me so keep them coming!_**

**_-If i get 4 reviews; i'll try to upload the next chapter later today if i have time. If not i'll upload the next chapter as soon as i possibly can.._**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**

**_-Heather_**


	6. Chapter 6

Terra Nova- Day 2

Well how about the fact that my brother is so ungrateful for the opportunity we're being given by being allowed to be here. I mean he could care less about being here; he's too busy moping about being away from his girlfriend Kara. He hasn't even paid attention to any of the literature they gave us about Terra Nova... Well really none of the family has except maybe my mom. I mean how hard is it to read a little packet of information, I Mean you think they'd want to since they're going to be living here for the rest of their lives and would want to know about the place their living in. But no they'd rather just let me read the packets and then have to tell them everything when they wonder why something is the way it is. Like we're really not allowed to be eating all the food here yet because our bodies have to get used to the enzymes that the food we had back in 2149 was lacking. So because of that we're only supposed to drink milk to build up our tolerance to the enzymes to they don't bother us every time we eat them. But does anyone else know that no... Because they didn't read the packet of information like me…

Then my brother doesn't even bother to go to orientation... thinks he's too good for it. But doesn't really surprise me that he didn't go either. I mean he's never been one for school so I guess I shouldn't be all that shocked. But one thing that really bothered me was that he didn't know anything about the probe. I mean it's the probe, how can he not know about the probe. They sent it through when they discovered the first time fracture. I mean without it we may have never been able to come here. They used it to find out where in history we would end up at with the time fracture, but they realized that the time fracture just put us in a completely different time stream all together. I mean without that if we were living in the same time stream as the one we left we could just screw up history just by touching a piece of grass or one wrong move and we may not be born. I wish my brother realized how important this stuff was, I mean he even skipped out on orientation. I'm kind of glad he did though because Reynolds was there… or should I say Mark.

Yes I found out his real name, they were introducing some of the soldiers that would be patrolling around Terra Nova that may be outside our homes at some point so they wanted us to know their names so that if something was wrong we'd be able to get their attention. But really the only name I was really concerned with knowing was his. I mean the moment I saw him I swear my face probably went so red…well probably not as red as when he actually talked to me... yes he talked to me or well more to Zoe.. But well here's what happened...

-After orientation-

I was walking out of the orientation with Zoe talking about what happened when she told me that she wanted to see the dinosaurs again... well I went to answer her but well here's what happened:

Mark came up from behind us answering Zoe's question.

"You do, huh? It's probably not a good idea though because if they get too full, then they get really sleepy, and when it's really noisy when dinosaurs snore."

So what do I say in response...

"Well actually, brachiosaur aren't actually true herbivores. They, they sometimes supplement their diets with smaller reptiles with is why they have proto-lateral incisors. Two sets: upper and lower."

"Okay. All right, I'll see you guys later..."

That's all he could say... I can't tell you how stupid I felt after I said that. I mean of all the things I think to say to him I just spout out stupid facts that I'm pretty sure he had no interest in ever knowing. I mean the look on his face said it all he just had this look saying 'oh wow what a nerd'. I swear I don't think he's ever going to talk to me again. Not that I'd blame him, I mean I probably wouldn't talk to me either after that. Looks like my chances of ever being with Mark Reynolds just got a lot smaller...

But anyways I think I have more important things to worry about, like I said earlier my brother skipped out on orientation... well apparently he got himself into some trouble and my dad along with a few other people are out searching for him. So I'm stuck back at our home watching Zoe till they come home. As much as I'm upset with how my brother is acting lately, I really do hope that he's okay…I'll finish this in a few minutes...looks like there's someone at the door...

I close up my journal and get up to go see who's at the door and open it to reveal Mark standing there...

"Hi"

"Hey..."

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, I mean really though after what happened today why he would even be here at my home. Crap maybe something happened with my parents...

"Well, with everything going on I wanted to make sure you were okay." He told me and I swear I felt myself start to blush hearing him.

"Yeah, you know, we're okay. Considering..."

"Uh, we haven't heard back from the search team yet but, uh, shouldn't be long though. I'm sure your brother's going to be okay... Um, if you need anything, just..." He started to leave but I didn't want him to leave just yet. Quick Maddy think of something to make him stay...

"Don't go... Uh, Zoe's scared... Right, Zoe?" I looked down at Zoe giving her a look telling her to pretend that she's scared and then looked up towards Mark hoping that he'd buy it...and I'm guessing that he is since a small smiling is appearing on his face...

"Uh I guess I can stay outside if it'll make her feel better…" I wasn't sure if I should push it since he looked like he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to stay in our home without our parents around…

"Could you tell me more about the dinosaurs…?" Zoe asked him, I guess she wanted him there just as much as I did... or maybe she knows I'd want him to be there?

"I guess I could... I mean if it's alright with your sister…?" He said looking down at Zoe then looking at me to see what I think. It almost seemed like he wanted me to be okay with it…

"Y-yeah it's fine with me…" I replied hoping that was the answer he wanted to hear and it seems that it was as he gave me a small smile and Zoe let go of me and took Mark's hand leading him over to the couch. I followed behind sitting down on the couch as well. Zoe in the middle with Mark and I on either side of her. I sat there silently listening to him tell her little things about the dinosaurs and part of me kept wanting to jump into the conversation but I was too nervous to make a fool of myself again so I didn't say anything.

He must have sat there with her for about a half hour before she eventually fell asleep in my arms. I went to pick her up to carry her to our room but Mark stopped me.

"I can carry her if you want…" I just nodded my head in response to him and he picked her up gently not to wake her up. I then got up and showed him to mine and Zoe's room and he laid her down and we made our way back to the front of the house. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before I finally broke the silence.

"You know you don't have to stay anymore... I mean she's asleep so I'm sure she'll be fine…" while that was what I told him honestly I didn't want him to go, but he couldn't stay here forever either.

"But will you be fine?" He asked me and I slowly nodded my head making myself believe that I'd be okay. I think he could sense my nervousness as he replied next "I can stay outside till your parents get back if you want…"

"You don't have to... I mean not unless you want too..." Oh great I'm babbling again...

"I want too... Like I said I came over to make sure that you were okay and I'm not going to leave if you aren't Maddy…" He told me and when he said my name I swear my heart skipped a beat, I mean didn't even realize that he knew my name.

"I- Alright I'm not totally okay but It would make me feel better knowing you were outside the door if I needed anything" I said and I almost couldn't believe the words coming out of my own mouth I mean when did I become so confident enough to say that to a boy.

"I'll be outside then... Just let me know if you need anything alright?" He said looking into my eyes and I just nodded my head in response... "And I'll let you know as soon as I hear something about your parents and brother..."

"Alright…" I replied and he turned to leave "Thanks for coming over Mark" I told him and he turned around as he reached the door.

"No need to thank me... just doing my job protecting you…" He said and I swear I thought he was going to stop there. "a-and the rest of the people of Terra Nova…"

"Right… well still thank you"

"You're welcome Maddy" He gave me a small smile before opening the door and heading outside.

I swear as soon as he went outside I ran to get my journal to finish my entry

Terra Nova- Day 2 cont...

OH MY GOSH. You will never guess who was at the door… ok I'll tell you, it was Mark. He said he was coming to check up on Zoe and I and making sure that we were okay. Seriously just when I thought he thought I was freakish he comes over to check on us. He even came in and stayed for a little while telling Zoe about the dinosaurs. Well he mostly stayed because I told him Zoe was scared and she went along with it. I swear I'm going to have to make it up to her somehow for getting him to stay. He's actually still outside now, he said he'd wait outside until my parents and Josh came back… But he also said that he was staying because it's his job to protect me…and the rest of Terra Nova but he did say me first. It was weird how he said it like he added the rest of Terra Nova part because he didn't want to freak me out saying that it was his job to protect me since we just met.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe he doesn't dislike me as much as I thought he did. Maybe he might even like me... guess only time will tell... I think I hear my parents coming so that must mean they're fine but I'm going to go and make sure, so until next time...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Longest chapter yet and some MaddyMark :)_**

**_i didn't get 4 reviews for the last chapter, but i decided to post this one anyways since its the new year :) _**

**_Also Thank you to those that did review :)_**

**_I would like at least 4 reviews before i post the next one though... they are very much appreciated!_**

**_also any questions or anything feel free to follow me and ask me on twitter; Heather90891 (there's a link on my profile to it as well)_**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**

**_-Heather_**


	7. Chapter 7

Terra Nova- Day 3

Our first day of survival training was today. Honestly I found it quite boring most of the time since most of the stuff that Lieutenant Washington was telling us I pretty much already knew. I mean really I swear if people had just read the pamphlets like they were supposed to we would have to go through this boring survival training.

The only thing that's making it worth my while to go is knowing that Mark will be there to stare at… ok well he's not there just for me to stare at, he's also there to help out with the training itself to make sure everything is running smoothly. But maybe it's just me but I swear I kept catching him watching me the whole time and taking the time to make sure I was getting everything right more than everyone else around. Like we were practicing making fire and of all the people he decides to help he comes over and helps Zoe and I. But like he didn't just help me he like actually came next to me and showed me and helped me do it. I actually got a fire started and he said that I did a good job.

And then when Lieutenant Washington was asking us a question that no one would answer, Mark try to get everyone's attention to get someone to answer the question and I swear he looked straight at me like he knew that I knew the answer but that I was too afraid to say it. Maybe the look from him was the little push that I needed because right after he did I raised my hand to answer the question and got it right. He smiled at me after I said the right answer and I swear I couldn't stop smiling like for 5 minutes after that…

Well until Lieutenant Washington talked to us about what to do if we were out in the wilderness and low on food and what bugs we could eat if needed. I swear I thought I was going to be sick when she ate one of the bugs. I don't think I could ever eat a bug if I wanted too. Makes me wonder if Mark has ever had to eat a bug… I'm hoping that he hasn't because I wouldn't wish for anyone to have to eat bugs, it's just gross. But even if he has, I guess I'd just rather not know about it…

We also decorated the outside of our house today, gave it a little 'Shannon' touch. I have to say it looks kind of cool. It's got yellow and blue stripes and we put some plants outside as well. Zoe chose one of the plants to bring inside and of course she would choose one that could bite her nose off. But I guess she wouldn't be Zoe if she chose a boring ordinary plant like I would have…

Josh also started his punishment today helping the construction crew to demuck the latrines to make up for stealing the rover yesterday. If only he would have just listened to me and gone to orientation yesterday he wouldn't be in this mess. He also wouldn't come home smelling like he fell asleep in dino poop either…

Anyways I'm going to head off to sleep, Zoe's scared, there's some noises coming from outside and I want to make sure that she's okay… SO until next time…

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry i know, short a little boring; kinda filler chapter. the next couple will probably be the same way... but there will be much more markmaddy stuff coming up once i get past these so bare with me :)**_

_**but despite that i really do hope your enjoying the story.. i also found a song for a one-shot so i maybe posting a Mark/Maddy one-shot at some point if i can..**_

**_All i can say is More Reviews means faster updates.. so please review :)_**

**_Thanks for Reading_**

**_-Heather_**


	8. Chapter 8

Terra Nova- Day 4

SO lesson of the day; Don't ask your father to tell you how to know if a boy likes you. He will freak out and obviously doesn't want to think of another guy obviously thinking about being romantic with his little girl in any way… So you might be wondering how this conversation went, well it went a little something like this…

"Hey Dad can I ask you something?"

"Yeah... GO ahead"

"How do you know if a boy likes you?"

I swear when I asked this his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the thought of someone actually liking me…

"He can't, He doesn't, what boy? You're only 16…"

Yes, I'm only 16 but really I swear he still thinks of me as the 14 year old girl he left 2 years ago when he went to jail. He missed so much being in jail and I think that it's just hard for him to actually think of me as well grown up and actually being responsible enough to go on a date with a boy. But let's face it I can't really blame him for being away for two years, he was just trying to protect Zoe and I can't be upset with him for that. So I just dropped the subject for now before he had a heart attack in the middle of the kitchen. It also probably wasn't the best idea to ask him about a boy when he's in the middle of trying to make dinner and he really has no idea what he's doing.

"Uh you know what never mind... uh you want me to start on dinner?"

That's how that conversation went…and I'd say I probably got off easy. If I hadn't offered to take over making dinner for him he probably would have has a nervous breakdown trying to figure out how to make dinner and how to scare boys away from me. But just because he isn't all that up for the idea of me dating doesn't mean it's going to stop me from liking Mark…

Speaking of Mark I kind of wish he had been outside tonight to protect me, or well all of us. There's some kind of dinosaur outside, one that no one knows what it is but it's like a bird and it keeps making loud noises outside scaring Zoe and I to the point where we can't fall asleep. I really hope that they can get it figure out as soon as possible because I really don't know how much more of the noises I can take…

I have to go I thought the dinosaurs were back but I guess not… Until next time...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry another short c<strong>_**_hapter :/_**

**_ I hate to complain but i feel like people might be losing interest since i've gotten less and less reviews :(_**

******_All i can ask is please review and i'll post the next chapter soon _**

******_Thanks for Reading _**

****-**_Heather_**


	9. Chapter 9

Terra Nova- Day 3

Our first day of survival training was today. Honestly I found it quite boring most of the time since most of the stuff that Lieutenant Washington was telling us I pretty much already knew. I mean really I swear if people had just read the pamphlets like they were supposed to we would have to go through this boring survival training.

The only thing that's making it worth my while to go is knowing that Mark will be there to stare at… ok well he's not there just for me to stare at, he's also there to help out with the training itself to make sure everything is running smoothly. But maybe it's just me but I swear I kept catching him watching me the whole time and taking the time to make sure I was getting everything right more than everyone else around. Like we were practicing making fire and of all the people he decides to help he comes over and helps Zoe and I. But like he didn't just help me he like actually came next to me and showed me and helped me do it. I actually got a fire started and he said that I did a good job.

And then when Lieutenant Washington was asking us a question that no one would answer, Mark try to get everyone's attention to get someone to answer the question and I swear he looked straight at me like he knew that I knew the answer but that I was too afraid to say it. Maybe the look from him was the little push that I needed because right after he did I raised my hand to answer the question and got it right. He smiled at me after I said the right answer and I swear I couldn't stop smiling like for 5 minutes after that…

Well until Lieutenant Washington talked to us about what to do if we were out in the wilderness and low on food and what bugs we could eat if needed. I swear I thought I was going to be sick when she ate one of the bugs. I don't think I could ever eat a bug if I wanted too. Makes me wonder if Mark has ever had to eat a bug… I'm hoping that he hasn't because I wouldn't wish for anyone to have to eat bugs, it's just gross. But even if he has, I guess I'd just rather not know about it…

We also decorated the outside of our house today, gave it a little 'Shannon' touch. I have to say it looks kind of cool. It's got yellow and blue stripes and we put some plants outside as well. Zoe chose one of the plants to bring inside and of course she would choose one that could bite her nose off. But I guess she wouldn't be Zoe if she chose a boring ordinary plant like I would have…

Josh also started his punishment today helping the construction crew to demuck the latrines to make up for stealing the rover yesterday. If only he would have just listened to me and gone to orientation yesterday he wouldn't be in this mess. He also wouldn't come home smelling like he fell asleep in dino poop either…

Anyways I'm going to head off to sleep, Zoe's scared, there's some noises coming from outside and I want to make sure that she's okay… SO until next time…

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry i know, short a little boring; kinda filler chapter. the next couple will probably be the same way... but there will be much more markmaddy stuff coming up once i get past these so bare with me :)**_

_**but despite that i really do hope your enjoying the story.. i also found a song for a one-shot so i maybe posting a Mark/Maddy one-shot at some point if i can..**_

**_All i can say is More Reviews means faster updates.. so please review :)_**

**_Thanks for Reading_**

**_-Heather_**


	10. Chapter 10

Terra Nova- Day 8

So today was how should I say interesting.. We have a um guest at in our home for a few days. She's a young girl who apparently has run away from the sixers. I don't really know much about the sixers other than that they were some of the people for the sixth pilgrimage to Terra Nova and that they really don't like Commander Taylor. But back to the little girl, her name is Leah, but other than that I really don't know much about her since she really didn't say anything when she came in. She was very shy and seemed a little scared of us. Scared that we might try to her hurt her or something else.

She's sleeping in Josh's room which Josh is completely ecstatic about… and by ecstatic I mean he's completely annoyed by the fact that a little girl is taking over his room and he's being forced to sleep on the couch until she leaves. He just doesn't get why she has have his room and why she just can't stay in Zoe and my room. I could try to explain it to him but let's be honest he really wouldn't listen to what I have to say since he's way to into himself and whatever is going on his world.

I've been stuck at home all day getting ready for Leah to come that I didn't have a chance to even try to find Mark to talk to him. I actually haven't seen him since the night he came over to check on Zoe and I… Maybe he's losing interest in my already… I really hope not because I really like him and it would hurt him he'd just stopped caring about me already. But he is slightly older than me so it really shouldn't surprise me if he had gotten over me already I mean he's a couple years older than me… Maybe he found someone his age and decided to move on from me? Gah I don't know, I need to stop speculating it just makes me worry way more than I need to be and I already have enough to worry about.

Like tomorrow, I'm supposed to be starting my apprenticeship with my mother and the hospital tomorrow and I'm really nervous about it. I mean what if I do something wrong and someone dies because of me or what if I tell my mother the wrong thing and something goes wrong with one of the patients. I'm just really scared something will go wrong and that I'll disappoint my mother. I mean she's so excited that I'll be following in her footsteps as a doctor and I'd hate to disappoint her. I mean she's in one of my role models and I'd hate to let her down. It's always been her dream that I become a doctor like her and since I'm such a bookworm like her she's just so sure that i'll be exactly like her… but honestly I'm not so sure if being a doctor is what I'm meant to be. I mean being around the doctor stuff you're supposed to be able to handle all the situations and the blood and the other things that could be wrong with people and I'm just not sure that I can handle all that. I mean I nearly throw up whenever I see just a little blood so how am I going to be able to be a doctor if I can't handle that? I really don't know but I guess I can give it a chance and hope for the best.  
>Well I should be heading off to bed, don't want to be late to my first day of my apprenticeship. I mean you know what they say, first impressions are everything…<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Terra Nova- Day 9

Well I had my first day of my apprenticeship and let's just say it was less than stellar. The only patient I saw I gave my mother their name and then I could barely even look at their actual injury because it grossed me out so much. The guy had this huge laceration on his arm and I was nearly about to faint at the sight of it. I basically just suffered through that one and then organized files the rest of the day to get out of anymore well gross situations.

I felt kind of bad about not actually helping my mother that much today other than doing some organizing for her. Honestly I just after today I really don't think being a doctor is what I'm cut out to be. I'm just scared to tell my mom because I know she'll be hurt that I don't want to follow in her footsteps. Just the look on her face when I said I'd do the apprenticeship with her I could just tell she was so proud that her daughter would be a doctor just like her and I just couldn't bear to see the look on her face if I told her I had changed my mind… It would probably crush her and I just can't do that to her so I guess I'll just have to stick it out as long as I can or hope that she lets me off the hook. Really wish I could have seen Mark today… might have made me slightly less miserable about the whole hospital apprentice ship thing going so badly..

Leah is still with us… I had the honor of getting her ready this morning and that was a challenge in itself. She didn't want to put on any of the clothes I had picked out for her to wear and the dress I finally got her to put on she just complained the whole time about saying that it was itchy. I couldn't even start on trying to fix her hair since the moment I tried to even brush it she took the brush from me and threw it at me so needless to say, some one else can try to brush her hair tomorrow because I'm pretty sure I have a bruise from where the brush hit me today.

She's not really a bad girl though, I mean when you're not trying to dress her up or change her clothes she's actually kinda sweet. Not sure how she was with Josh though… I may have forgot to mention since my dad was busy and I was off with my mother at the hospital my brother had to watch Zoe and Leah while we were gone. Guess that's karma getting back at him for complaining about having to give up his room to an innocent little girl. Course I guess I shouldn't really be too hard on him since if I was in his position I probably wouldn't want to give up my room either… well I might depending on the situation and who the person was, but I'm not in that position since I'm sharing a room with Zoe I doubt anyone would make us give up our room.

I have to go Zoe's tired so I have to turn out the light…Wish me luck on my second day of the apprenticeship… I'll need it.


	12. Chapter 12

Terra Nova- Day 10

Well today has just been going great…not. Well I mean it didn't start out so bad. My mother and I brought Leah to the school to get her tested to see what grade she'd be in… but then apparently she didn't even take the test. She went to one of the houses in Terra Nova and stole some box from it and tried to bring it back to the sixers. It really shocked me when I found out that she did that, I mean after everything we did for her I really couldn't believe that it was all a lie. I mean they even had the huge show of all the sixers coming and Mira making a huge thing about trying to get her back but Leah chose to stay here in Terra Nova. That was probably all an act though as much as I don't want to admit it. I mean really thought she liked us and wouldn't trick us like that but I guess we were all to blind to see it. I mean really though who would suspect an innocent little girl to be doing dirty work for the sixers? But my dad did say they talked to her and she said she only did it because Mira threatened to hurt her little brother if she didn't do it. Honestly I don't know if I believe that, I mean for all we know she might not even have a little brother.

But enough about that I had my second day of my apprenticeship today and let's just say I'm pretty sure it will be my last. I was perfectly fine just doing more paperwork but my mother insisted that I wouldn't learn anything about the medical field just standing in the background and wanted me to come see the patient she was currently tending to. I swear I took one look at the pus fill disgusting thing on the guys back and just ran out of the room about to be sick. It was probably one of the grossest things I've ever seen and after that I'm 99.9...no 1 billion percent certain that I will never be a doctor like my mother. I know I hate disappointing her and not following in her footsteps but let's be honest, I can't do what she does everyday looking at all the wounds, I just couldn't handle it and it would be very unprofessional on my part if I just ran out of the room after 5 seconds of being with a patient…

I was sitting there in the room as my parents were talking about Leah and I just couldn't take it anymore…

"I'm gonna go for a walk" I said quickly and got up before they could stop me. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door deciding that I would go to the market to pick-up a few things so I grabbed my basket from outside the house and headed to the market. Once I arrived at the market I started looking at some of the fruit when I heard a voice from behind me…

"Maddy" I turned around slightly and saw Mark standing there

"Hey" I replied the only thing I could say at the moment with a million other things on my mind.

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"Yeah, I'm just picking up a few things…" I replied to him continuing to look through the fruit deciding which ones I was going to get.

"Uh... i wanted to talk to you about something..." He started to ask me sounding a little nervous but I really wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been to what he was saying as I went over to look at one of the other tables of fruit. "Uh I…Um I wanna declare my intentions for you Maddy Shannon" I turned around hearing him and looked at him with a strange look on my face.

"you wanna do what to me?" I replied, I mean really what did he mean declare his intentions for me? I mean what was he going to ask me to marry him? Because that wouldn't be awkward at all since we've only known each other what a little over a week.

"To court you" He replied a little more confidence in his voice but with a hint of nervousness.

"Court? You mean like…date?" I said hopeful that was he meant and not that he wanted to be any more than that so soon.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you just say that?" I asked him, but I mean really why didn't he just say that? I mean really would have saved me a panic attack.

"Because that's not how it's done. According to the Commander I have to address you in a certain way, and speak with your father, and then call at your house, and then have the honor of escorting you to a planned activity or event outside the home that might please you. People used to do it this way" I couldn't help but smile when he said this, I mean really just when I thought he couldn't be any more adorable he goes and does this.

"Well technically people will do it that way you know in the future... then again they also wear corsets..." I really need to learn to stop rambling about stuff, it's a bad habit, but I can't help it when I'm nervous I ramble… mostly about stuff that people really don't care about.

"So may I have the honor?" He asked me quickly stopping me from the impending ramble I was about to go on.

"Yes. Yes you may…Awesome" I replied a huge smile now making an appearance on my face.

"Yeah?" He asked me looking for reassurance.

"Yeah because I was just having the worst day…"

"Well tell me about it" He told me and I looked towards him

"Well where should I start? The part where I almost puked on a patient in front of my mother or the part where Leah just you know..." I said looking to him not sure where to even begin. He just gave me a smile holding his arm out to me so that I could link my arm with his.

"Start at the beginning. I have time" He told me and we headed off from the market as I started on my rant about my day. I told him about my mother and I bringing Leah to the school thinking she would go to take the test and how she obviously didn't…  
>"How could we have been so blind to her, I mean she seemed so innocent…" I looked towards him obviously hurt that I'd been tricked by her.<p>

"Hey don't blame yourself, we all fell for it. Maybe not Commander Taylor at first but even after a day she had him eating out of the palm of her hand after she told Mira that she wanted to stay in Terra Nova."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just I thought she was better than that. I mean she did say that she was only doing that because they said they were going to hurt her little brother but I really don't know if I believe that after all the lies she's told us. It just kills me because we opened up our home to her and cared for her just for it all to be a lie…"

"Maddy its okay, Look don't beat yourself up over it, you and your family were just being the good people that you are and caring for someone. I know your hurt and feel taken advantage of but you can't do anything about it as much as I know that you want to. All you can do is just keep being you. You did nothing wrong okay?" He turned me towards him looking into my eyes.

"Okay" I replied.

"So what else happened on this worst day ever? You mentioned something about almost puking on a patient?" He asked me, hoping I wouldn't go on another depressing rant.

"Yeah… you know I was perfectly fine just staying a few feet back letting my mom take care of the patient but she wanted me to see what she was working on this pus-filled thing and I just lost it and ran out of the room…" I mumbled the last part completely embarrassed looking down, and he must have noticed it as he lifted my chin up making me look up into his eyes.

"Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about. All that means is that you're just not cut out to be a doctor… There's nothing wrong with that"

"There's everything wrong with that… It's been my mom's dream for me to follow in her foot steps and be a doctor like her, and now that I know I won't be I feel like I'm letting down."

"Maddy, I won't lie I mean I'm sure she might be a little upset that you won't be following in her footsteps but I doubt it'll make her think any less of you. You're her daughter and she's going to love you no matter what you choose to do with your life." He told me and as he did I realized he was right. She'd love me no matter what and me worrying about hurting her feelings is going to do nothing but make me depressed about something I can't control. I'm just not meant to be a doctor but there has to be some other job out here in Terra Nova that I'll be great at… I just need to find out what that job will be.

"You know you're right. I don't know why I didn't realize that before but you are right. She's always supported me with whatever I've chose to do before so why would that be any different now?"

"Exactly, everything will be absolutely fine" He told me and suddenly stopped and I turned looking as I noticed we were back at my home. "I should probably get going..."  
>"you don't' have to leave, I mean I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you came in…" I started to say before he stopped me<br>"No I'm gonna do this right remember?"

"Right… good luck with calling my father though… he's a little protective…" I said nervously

"Yes I know, but you're his daughter he has every right to be protective of you. You deserve to be treated the right way and I want to make sure that I do things right for you"

"Well then you should probably get going then… but I'll see you soon right?" I said hopefully

"Hopefully, as long as your father will allow me to escort you on a planned activity"

"But what if he says no?" I asked him curiously

"Well than I'll just have to prove to him that he should give me a chance to show him that I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated Maddy Shannon" AS he said this he looked into my eyes pushing a piece of my hair gently behind my ear "I'll see you later Miss Shannon" He said leaning in quickly kissing my cheek before heading off in the opposite direction leaving me with a blush now formed on my face not expecting the kiss on the cheek. I then smiled to myself as I headed back inside my home. As I walked inside my brother gave me a weird look as I had the huge smile plastered on my face but I didn't care. Mark Reynolds asked me if I wanted to date him, and I couldn't be happier.

Terra Nova- Day 10

SO sorry I had to cut this short earlier, everything was just too depressing with the whole Leah thing and the apprenticeship thing, but it looks like things may be looking up. I went to the market to pick up some fruit and Mark showed up and asked if he could court me. Yes court me. I know its old school but it's really sweet at the same time. He said Commander Taylor said that things are supposed to be done this way when asking a girl to date you, or allow you to court her. He was so nervous when he asked me but of course I said yes… wait so does this mean I'm his girlfriend? I'll have to ask him when I see him again… or at least I hope I'll be able to see him again since who knows what my father is going to say whenever Mark finally asks him if he can take me on a date or planned activity. I fear for Mark a little bit but I'm hoping my father can get over his ego enough to see that Mark is a really great guy and that he really does care about me. He totally made me feel better about the Leah thing and about letting my mom down. All he wants is for me to be happy and he might have kissed me… on the cheek but it's a start right? Well hopefully by my next entry we might have our first date set up… and if I have any say in it we will ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it's been awhile since i've posted :_**

**_School started back up and i'm just super stressed out. Basically since the semester has started i probably won't be posting as often, but i'm gonna try to post once a week if i can._**

**_Please Review if you can _**

**_Thanks for Reading _**

**_-Heather_**


	13. Chapter 13

Terra Nova- Day 11

So before I start on anything I thought I'd give a quick little update on Leah, turns out she really did have a little brother that she was trying to protect. She left a note in Josh's room saying that she was sorry and that she had to do it. So my father went to the sixer camp and saved her brother so now Leah and her brother Sam are reunited. Leah and her brother are currently now living with a nice woman in Terra Nova who said she'd take them in and take care of them.

I also finally talked to my mom about the apprenticeship and she was as Mark said upset but fine with it at the same time. She actually let me off the hook and I didn't even have to ask. She said she could tell after I ran out that being a doctor wasn't in my future and while it upset her she accepted it, she just wants me to do what makes me happy, and now I just need to figure out what that job will be.

Now more important things to worry about, like Mark calling and asking my dad if he could plan something for us to do for our first date. I'm sure you might be wondering how that conversation went and well from what I heard it went well slightly better than I thought it would. I'm not exactly sure how the beginning of the conversation went since my dad called me to talk to him while he was still on the phone with Mark. I came into the room where he was not exactly sure what he wanted since he just said he needed to talk to me but when I came into the room and saw that he was on the phone I got a little bit of an idea of what I might be in for. My dad looked at me when I came in the room and I couldn't get a real feeling for how he felt about us possibly going on a date but I was guessing that he was less than thrilled about it. The conversation went a little something like this though.

"Maddy…"

"Yes dad?"

"Why is there a boy on the phone that's asking me if he can take you on a date?" I wanted to laugh when he asked me this but I knew that wouldn't help my cause if I laughed at him so I just held it in the best that I could.

"Because he wants to go on a date with me and he wants to get your permission" I said wording it the best that I could hoping to keep things positive.

"He wants my permission, since when do boys his age ask for permission to take a girl on a date?" He asked me and now I was confused, I thought he'd be furious or upset that he wanted to take me on a date not confused as to why Mark was asking in the first place.

"He wants your permission because he's trying to be a gentleman and get the father's permission before taking the father's daughter out on a date…"

"Well what if the father doesn't allow the boy to take his daughter out on the first date?" and there was the father that I thought I'd hear.

"Well if the father says no then the boy said he wouldn't take no for an answer and would prove to you that he could treat me the way I deserve to be treated"

"Oh he said that did he?" He asked me and I looked a little confused since he was clearly still on the phone with Mark since he had the phone up to his ear.

"Um yeah, but you know you can ask Mark himself…"

"I know I can ask him myself but I want to hear it from you. Do you really want to go on a date with this boy?" He asked me and by the tone of his voice it was like he wanted me to say no but knew that I was going to say…

"Yes I really want to go on a date with him Dad. I really like him…" I said hoping that he'd say he was okay with it.

"Alright fine you can take her on a first date but on one condition…you have to have it hear at the house so I can supervise" He said into the phone and I couldn't hear what Mark replied back to him but I assume he probably agreed since my dad replied back to him "alright I'll see you tomorrow night at 17 hundred hours (5pm). Don't be late" and with that he hung up the phone and turned towards me. "You're really sure you want to date this boy?"

"I thought we went through this... yes I really want to date him. Why do you not like him or something?" I asked him hoping that he didn't hate Mark.

"It's not that I hate him Maddy, I actually kind of like this kid I just he's a boy Maddy and just because I like him doesn't mean I think he's good enough for my little girl…"

"Dad… I'm not a little kid anymore…" I whined to him

"I know that Maddy, it's just hard for me to picture you dating someone since I missed out on two years of your life… I know your growing up and I can't stop you from dating guys, and come on give me some credit Maddy, I'm letting you go on the date aren't I?"

"Yeah you are, a lovely supervised date. Just what I was hoping for" I said sarcastically

"Well I can always call Reynolds back up and tell him you changed your mind…" He said to me picking up the phone with a small smirk on his face

"NO. No, sorry don't call him, I'll take the date that I can get" I said quickly before he started to call Mark.

"Yeah that's what I thought you'd say…" He replied to me "Now I think you should head off to bed, wouldn't want to be falling asleep on your date now would you?" He told me and I just nodded my head.

"Alright goodnight dad…"

"Goodnight Maddy…"

And with that conversation ended I headed back to my bed where I am now. Part of me can't actually believe it… I, Maddy Shannon, am going on my first date tomorrow with pretty much my dream guy… I just hope it goes as well as I dream that it will…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry school is keeping me super busy and i haven't really been in the mood to write :_**

******_If you want me to continue the story please Review.. i just want to know that people are reading the story and it motivates me to keep writing.. otherwise it might be awhile before i update this story. I do have the chapter after this one written already though.. _**

******_I'm also gonna work on some one-shots so any song ideas feel free to PM me :)_**

**_Please Review if you liked it.. it'd mean a lot to me but you dont have to if you dont want to._**

**_Thanks for Reading :)_**

**_-Heather  
><em>**


	14. Chapter 14

Terra Nova- Day 12

Mark is going to be here in less than an hour and I feel like I'm far from being ready even though I've been getting ready since I got up this morning. I mean I've showered and I've done my hair but I literally cannot decide what to wear. Every time I think I've found the perfect outfit I try it on and it just doesn't seem right so I take it off. I've changed my clothes about 6 times already. I've showed my father the first three outfits but he didn't seem to care at all about what I was wearing as long as it wasn't to revealing and well since nothing in my wardrobe is really revealing he has nothing to worry about. I'm pretty sure he's thoroughly amused by my freaking out though. I swear every time I walk back to my room to try on another outfit I can hear him laughing but that's probably all in my head right?

I wish my mom was here, it would be so much easier if she was but of course she had to chose now of all time to go out to one of the outposts to do some project. She would at least calm me down and tell me it's going to be okay, not sit there and pretend like they care when they're secretly laughing at me spazzing out about my first date ever. I'm just glad Josh isn't here though; he'd probably just make my nerves 10 times worse than they already are and I don't need that. Bad news though is that Zoe is sick so I was half watching her when my dad was out but now he's watching her since he got home and since I have to get ready.

I keep staring at the closet hoping something is just going to pop out at me, but it isn't. I wish it was easier to decide, I mean it's just at my home but I don't want to look like I just rolled out of bed. I guess I'm going for a dressy-casual look, but right now all I'm getting is either too dressy or too casual and it's driving me crazy. All I really know is that I need to get my act together because Mark is going to be here really soon and I really don't think it'll be very presentable to be naked on the date. I'm just glad I made the food ahead of time so that all I really have to do is heat it up... I need to get ready; I'll let you know how the date goes...

Come on there has to be something I can wear. I take one more look at the closet and finally something pops out at me. This grayish dress with an orange t-shirt under it, it's definitely dressy-casual. I quickly change into the outfit and throw on some sock and long brown boots and look at myself in the mirror fussing a little bit trying to make the outfit look okay and fixing my hair before I hear a knock at the door and my arms just drop to my sides… he's here.

I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to throw up and now all I can think is I hope I don't throw up on him the moment I see him. I slowly make my way out of my room as I hear my dad calling sarcastically for me to go answer the door for my gentleman caller. As I reach the door my hands are shaking and I'm starting to think that I may not be able to open the door at all. I'm scared hoping I made the right choice in outfit hoping I didn't under-dress or over-dress up, but as I open the door I see that I'm not overdressed at all.

I look at Mark taking him all in. From the neck up he looks the same as he usually does, but looking down it's like he's a different person. He's changed his normal army uniform for a casual light blue t-shirt that hugs his muscular body perfectly and some khaki pants with a pair of boots. I can see him looking at me as well and I'm just hoping that he thinks I look okay.

"H-hey" I stutter out nervously

"Hey" He replies "you look nice" he says with a small smile on his face and almost sounding as nervous as I am.

"Thanks, so do you..." I say nervously, feeling scared to say the wrong thing

"Thanks" He says now not really looking at me but everywhere but my face and it makes me realize that he's still outside

"W-why don't you come in?" I say to him moving out of the doorway allowing him to come in, which he does looking awkward and unsure of what he's supposed to be doing once he's inside. "I hope you're hungry, I made dinner..." I said and I felt already ridiculous. Of course he's hungry; he did come over here for dinner.

"Yeah of course, um what did you make?"

"I- Um I made some chicken... Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring it out" I told him and instead of responding he just sat down at the table and I quickly went to the kitchen grabbing the chicken I'd made and realized I hadn't asked him if he wanted anything to drink so I popped my head out of the kitchen to ask him "Um, do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah um water is fine…" He replied and I nodded my head going back to the kitchen filling up two glasses of water and brought them out to the table and headed back to the kitchen and coming back out with two plates of chicken and placed one of the plates in front of him.

"I hope you like it…" I said to him as I sat down at the table, my stomach in knots nervously hoping he likes the food I'd made. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as we ate and he seemed to be enjoying but he wasn't saying anything so I couldn't be sure. I mean it tasted fine to me but what might taste good to me might not taste good to him and that scared me.

He finished eating and sat there looking awkward and as I finished myself I kept racking my brain trying to think of something witty or interesting to say but nothing was coming to me. All I could think was I hope that one of us can break this awkward silence because it was becoming like torture. We'd never had trouble talking to each other before, or at least I didn't so why was it that as soon as we go on a date neither of us know what to say.

"So… you made dinner?" He asked me sounding really nervous.

"Y-yeah I did, did you like it?"

"Yeah I did, definitely better than the usual food some of the guys make for dinner" He replied to me and I felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders knowing that he at least enjoyed the food I'd made him.

"Well I'm glad you liked it..." I replied and the silence came back over us. I decided maybe we should just skip the small talk and maybe go straight to dessert if he wanted to "So um I made key lime pie for dessert if you want some…"

"yeah that sounds good" He replied and I took the two plates from the table and as I walked back to the kitchen I saw my dad out of the corner of my eye, obviously watching us on our date and I just shook my head and went into the kitchen grabbing two slices of pie and brought them back out setting them on the table. He quickly ate the pie and once I finished mine a little bit after he finished his I tried to avoid another awkward silence and ask him if he wanted another slice of pie…

"So um, more key lime pie? I mean not there's actually any key lime in it because limes won't evolve until millions of years from now but…"

"No... I'm fine." He replied "So um… Do you enjoy cooking?" He asked me

"Yeah I mean to me it's kind of like chemistry, except when you're done cooking you get a treat at the end…" I stopped seeing him get a scared look on his face and I knew that could only mean one thing and I turned around with my suspicions confirmed seeing my father making his way into view.

"I- I should probably get going…" He said and I felt a little sad, he was leaving already and he'd only been here maybe an hour. I couldn't make him stay though, I mean if he doesn't want to be here I can't make him.

"Right, yeah I'll walk you out" I replied quickly getting up from the table and nearly walking into it to walk Mark out.

"Well thank you for welcoming me into your home" He said and I wasn't sure if he was saying that to me or my dad. "Um bye Mr. Shannon" He said and quickly went out the door not really even acknowledging a goodbye to me at all.

I then turned towards my father knowing he probably wanted to say something sarcastic about the date but I wasn't in the mood to hear it. This really had to be one of the worst dates ever, and now I'm not even sure if well ever had another one after this awkward disaster. I just looked at my dad knowing I had to say it, even though the disappointment on my face should make it obvious enough.

"Okay so just tell me the truth. Was that not the worst first date in the history of the universe?" I asked him closed my eyes just waiting for the 'yes' answer I knew was coming…

"Not even close" He replied and I opened my eyes in shock, but a realization came over me.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"No, I'm saying it because I lived it. It was my first date with your mom. She was so astronomically out of my league, a fact that her friends brought up constantly and by the time I picked her up I tagged myself out so much I was a total wreck but when it was all over guess what?..." I just shook my head hoping he really didn't expect me to guess and he obviously didn't as he just continued not waiting for me to respond "I asked her out again cause I knew that no matter how much of a fool I made out of myself in the end it'd be worth it" I couldn't help but smile by the time he had finished talking.

"And you're not just telling me this to make me feel better?" I asked him

"No, I'm not. Here's my advice and listen carefully. SO your first date was horrible, so what. If really cares about you the way that I think he does, he'll be back for another date so stop worrying alright?" He told me and I just nodded my head and went over to him to hug him "Not that I'm complaining, but what's the hug for?"

"For making me feel better and not just telling me the stuff I thought you were going to say, like how awkward and crappy the date actually looked."

"I can if you really want me too, but I get the slightest feeling that you wouldn't want me too"

"You'd be guessing right dad" I told him and he nodded and kissed the top of my head

Terra Nova- Day 12 cont...

Omg, can someone just kill me now. I swear I went on one of the most awkward first dates that anyone can go on. It was like we just forgot how to talk to each other and like we both had all this pressure on us to not say anything stupid and that we worried so much about what to say that we didn't really relax and have the amazing date that I wish we could have had. All I can hope now is that he likes me enough to want to come over again. But from what my dad said, apparently I have nothing to worry about, and I'm going to try not to worry but let's be honest. Until I hear from Mark again, I'll be worrying non-stop…

* * *

><p><strong><em>So i'm getting like no reviews anymore for this story :_**

**_I'm pretty sure i'm gonna be putting this story on hiatus for well the foreseeable future unless i see more interest in the story.._**

**_Which in the case that i do put this story on hiatus i'm gonna try to start a new Terra Nova story..what yet i dont know but any ideas would be awesome.._**

**_Thanks for Reading _**

**_-Heather_**


End file.
